


Turn Left

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Prompt fills for the Tony Stark Bingo





	Turn Left

All Tony heard was the soft music. An old record scratching on a disk, and two voices that he recognized easily. Tony snapped his eyes open and almost, he definitely did want to close them back immediately. 

 

This wasn't happening. 

 

Holy fuck this wasn't. No. No..no because time travel… time travel was a long way off 

 

“What was he wearing when you found him?” 

 

Tony glanced around the room. The two men that stood next to his bed.  _ No.  _ Tony clenched his eyes shut at the blonde. 

 

Maybe this was hell. Maybe after everything he had done and even when he repented and became a good person maybe they still decided that he deserved hell. 

 

“I don't know. Nothing. When I found him, he had… anyway Look at that thing between his chest. I've never seen that kind of tech before.” 

 

His father. 

 

Tony was in the presence of his father who had died a long time ago and a husband that he had just lost yesterday. 

 

Hell on earth was a thing. He was living it. He had to be. 

 

“It's a reactor and please don't touch that. You could kill me if you mess something up.” Tony quickly said at the feeling of a hand hovering over his chest. He shut his eyes back, maybe he could wake up and realize that this was all a dream. 

 

A hand rested on his shoulder and nope, this was definitely real. He was back in the past with his father and his dead husband. 

 

Tony snapped his eyes back open and sat up. 

 

“Where am I?” Tony asked.

 

Howard, a very young Howard stared at him. Tony looked down and noticed that his ring finger was void of a ring. Definitely before he met Maria and then his eyes took in Steve, Steve who hadn't been frozen yet. 

 

“You're um, in a secret location that we can't tell you about because of confidentiality and all that.” Howard told him. Steve had wandered off and came back seconds later with a glass of water. “I'm Howard and this is Steve. What's your name?” 

 

Tony definitely needed something stronger than that. He looked down at the glass of water. 

 

“I'm Tony. How did I end up here? The last thing I remember I was---” 

 

Thanos. 

 

The snap. 

 

Stephen had said something before he vanished and Tony blacked out. That was the last thing. But he couldn't tell them that. 

 

“Steve here found you passed out in the road.” 

 

Tony glanced back up at Steve who was blushing now. Why would he? “What?” 

 

“You were kind of naked. Well completely naked and I didn't peek, I swear.” 

 

Tony let out a small laugh. “It's alright Cap. We're all adults here. I'm sure it's nothing you haven't seen before.”

 

Tony bit his tongue. He didn't mean to say that. 

 

“Still. You were naked and it wouldn't have been right for to look without your permission.” 

 

“Right. So. I need to get out of here. I need to find a way home.” 

 

Tony tried to slip off the bed only to have Steve hold him back against the warm sheets. The touch, Tony just about melted into it. Even before Thanos, the two of them had been arguing and fighting on different sides. He hadn't seen his husband in almost a year, didn't have his touch in just as long. 

 

“You need to recover. We don't know what happened but you can't just get up and go. Maybe give us a name or something and we can contact your family.” 

 

“I don't have any family. They're all dead.” 

 

Steve's face fell. Tony really couldn't look at the man right now and see the pain he felt for Tony saying the words. 

 

“What about your wife, if you have one?” Howard inquired. “We could get a hold of her and see.” 

 

“Husband.” 

 

“What?” Both men said in unison. Tony held up his hand. The vibranium ring glistened on his finger. 

 

“My husband. But he's dead too. I'm all alone.” 

 

Howard walked away and that left Steve and Tony alone. He didn't like that. He didn't like being alone with the man. 

 

“I'm sorry. Very sorry about your loss. I know what that feels like. I've lost my mother, my father is a no show in my life. I know what you're going through.” 

 

Tony let the tears slipped down his cheek. “I just lost him. I treated him… he and I argued and I---I miss him.” 

 

Steve placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and rubbed small circles. “I'm sure that he knows how much you loved him.” 

 

Tony clasped Steve's hand. “I know. But that doesn't make this easier.” 

  
  


Tony spends a few days in the past. He tries to find someone that could help him get back to the present and so far. 

 

No one. 

 

His relationship with this Steve changed as well. Tony knew what was getting ready to happen. Steve would get frozen and he would lose him again. 

 

He tried to keep his distance and the only thing that happened was Steve blocking him into a corner and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

 

_ I know that you're husband died and you're upset but Tony, these last few days with you, I felt like I've always known you and once I get back I want to take you out on a date.  _

 

Tony didn't know how to respond to that. He shouldn't have let the kiss happen. 

 

Tony held onto Steve the day that he got ready to leave to stop Red Skull. He couldn't let him go but he knew that if he didn't then he wouldn't have that future with Steve. 

 

The future that he desperately wanted to get back to. 

 

“Goodbye.” 

 

“It's not goodbye Tony. We got a date.” 

 

A date… 

 

There wouldn't be a date. 

 

The transmission came through and Tony said his goodbyes. 

 

A goodbye that he didn't get to say to his husband. 

 

But he could say to this Steve. 

 

I love you Steven Grant Rogers. 


End file.
